


EliNozo

by CuteBobs



Series: NozoElis [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:02:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteBobs/pseuds/CuteBobs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	EliNozo

"Yes, just a moment!" Nozomi put down her teacup.

Who would visit this early? A delivery, maybe? Nozomi answered the door.

"Elicchi!"

"Good morning." Eli’s hair shimmered in the sun and her nose was the faintest shade of red. She held up a paper bag. "Have you had breakfast yet? I brought sandwiches."

"Ah, not yet." The one tangerine didn’t count. "Come in, Elicchi. It’s cold outside."

Eli handed her the bag and took off her shoes and coat.

Nozomi’s hair was a mess and she wore a plain skirt and sweater. If she had known Eli was coming over, she would’ve made herself more presentable. Eli didn’t mind, she knew, but Nozomi couldn’t look like a slob in front of her. Why hadn’t she called?

"You should have told me you were coming. I could have made tea."

"Sorry, Nozomi. I just really wanted to see you."

Nozomi’s heart fluttered. She needed to regain her composure, so she hurried in the kitchen and laid the bag on the table. “Would you like some –”

Without a word, Eli embraced her. Hugging Nozomi out of the blue wasn’t like her. Was something wrong?

"Elicchi?"

"Nozomi, thank you."

"Hm?"

"Thank you for coming to talk to me in our first year. Thank you for joining the student council with me. Thank you for helping µ’s and for helping me accept and love them."

Looking up at Eli’s gentle smile, Nozomi gripped Eli’s clothes. Nozomi’s lips trembled.

"Thank you for becoming my friend and for becoming much more than that. Thank you for being the way you are. Thank you for everything, Nozomi."

A tear ran down her cheek. “Eli…cchi…” Her grip tightened.

"Thank you so much." Eli held her closer.

Nozomi inhaled sharply. More tears. She let them all flow. Burying her face in Eli’s chest, Nozomi let out everything that had accumulated over the years. She was no longer the lonely little girl, no longer an extra in the lives of everyone else. Now she had wonderful friends and the loveliest, kindest, most amazing girlfriend.

Eli stroked Nozomi’s hair and rubbed her back. “It’s okay, Nozomi. I’ll always be at your side. All the happiness you’ve given me I’ll pay back hundredfold.”

"E…licchi…"

Eli wiped Nozomi’s tears away.

"You’re… so mean… making me cry like this."

"Sorry, I couldn’t suppress these feelings any longer. I won’t make you cry anymore." Eli kissed Nozomi’s forehead.

"I don’t mind… as long as I’m… crying out of happiness." Nozomi smiled back. She blinked until her tears dried up.

"How are you feeling now?"

Nozomi took a deep breath. “I feel relieved. …And in need of a kiss.”

Eli didn’t have to be told twice. Much like Eli’s arms, her lips comforted Nozomi with their gentle, loving warmth. But it was just a quick peck.

"If you’re gonna repay me a hundredfold, you’ll have to kiss me much more than that."

"Of course." Eli covered Nozomi’s cheek, her forehead, her nose, her ears, her lips in kisses.

Nozomi giggled. “I want more of Elicchi.”

Eli kissed her deeper, teasing all of the worries out of her. Nozomi held onto Eli to keep her from noticing how much Nozomi’s knees wobbled.

"More?" Eli’s bedroom eyes made clear she would love to comply.

"Elicchi… Let’s move to the bed, okay?"

"All right, I’ll take good care of you. Go ahead, I’ll just wash my hands first."

In the bedroom, Nozomi shed her clothes. She was far more attractive in her underwear and Eli deserved her at her most beautiful. She didn’t take everything off, though, so Eli wouldn’t miss out on the thrill of undressing her.

Eli smiled when she saw her. “How am I supposed to hold back when you’re so gorgeous, Nozomi?”

Nozomi lay down and beckoned Eli.

"Why would you hold back?"

While Eli kissed her, she took off Nozomi’s bra with a little help. Eli’s hand sought Nozomi’s bare breasts and squeezed them the slightest bit.

"Do you like them, Elicchi?"

"Every part of your body is beautiful." Eli kissed Nozomi’s neck. "No matter how often I see you, you never fail to make my heart race."

As Eli’s tongue slid down Nozomi’s chest, Nozomi’s toes curled. Eli kissed Nozomi’s boobs and teased her nipples. Gasping, Nozomi wrapped her arms around Eli. Judging from the passion in Eli’s eyes, she enjoyed this as much as Nozomi did.

"I’m glad. I used to dislike my breasts, but when I see how much you love them…"

"I love everything about you. I love that I can always trust you more than even myself. I love how much you care about µ’s. I love that you always want the best for everyone. I love that you constantly want to have sex, but never have the courage to go out and say it. I even love how you smell when you’re sweaty from practice and how you squirm when you have to pee."

"E-Elicchi! When did you turn into such a pervert?" Nozomi pouted. And constantly wanting sex? Eli was just as bad as her in that regard.

"T-that’s all your fault, Nozomi."

"…But you know, I feel the same way. Whenever we’re apart I want nothing more than to see your face and hear your voice."

Eli pulled down Nozomi’s panties. Eli’s fingers brushed over the hair before sliding down. “I want to hear your voice too.”

Nozomi’s breath quickened. Kissing her boobs while rubbing her – Eli knew how Nozomi liked it. But today she needed her closer.

"Elicchi… hahh… kiss me more."

Looking up at her, Eli sucked Nozomi’s lips until they were on fire. Nozomi pulled her in.

"Elicchi… inside."

Eli’s fingers slipped in and pushed upward. Her thumb kept rubbing circles outside.

Nozomi’s legs twitched. She couldn’t think about anything but Eli. “Ahhh… Elicchi…”

Eli gazed in Nozomi’s eyes. “I love you, Nozomi.”

Nozomi tightened around Eli’s fingers. Her knees pressed together. Her back jolted.

Eli let Nozomi breathe. Her fingers slowed down.

"Elicchi…" Nozomi drank in the air. "Show me your hand."

Eli uncurled her fingers and pulled them out. “This one?” Her hand glistened.

"Yes." Nozomi grabbed it and licked it clean. Her eyes closed, she sucked on the fingertips and coiled her tongue around them. Gulping, Eli moved her fingers in Nozomi’s mouth.

Slowly, Nozomi let go of Eli’s hand. “Elicchi, you still owe me more happiness, so…”

Smiling, Eli licked the drool off Nozomi’s lips. “Of course.”

Moving down, Eli planted countless kisses on Nozomi. Eli’s fingers teased her by refusing to enter while Eli licked the inside of Nozomi’s thighs.

Nozomi bit her lips. The anticipation was too much. She needed Eli now.

Eli caught her gaze and flashed her a mischievous smile. She lay down with her head between Nozomi’s thighs and kissed her.

Nozomi shuddered and grabbed Eli’s head. Eli’s fingers and tongue worked in accord to rob Nozomi of her breath. Throwing back her head, Nozomi pulled up her legs. She felt more vulnerable like this, but with Eli she only had to worry about feeling too good.

"Nhhh… Elicchi… More…" Nozomi squeezed Eli’s fingers. Nozomi’s hand wandered to her nipple and pinched it. Her chest was hot. She had yet to tell Eli, but it felt the best when it hurt a little.

"Nozomi… Let me hear more of your voice." Eli sped up.

Looking down, Nozomi locked eyes with Eli. Nozomi couldn’t resist Eli’s hungry, caring gaze. Filling the room with moans, Nozomi pressed her pelvis against Eli.

Nozomi’s legs quivered. Her back arched.

Eli gave Nozomi one last kiss. She pulled out her fingers and, with a seductive look in Nozomi’s direction, she licked them clean, one by one.

Nozomi relaxed. She smiled in relief and petted Eli’s head.

"Elicchi, take off your clothes. I want to feel your body too."

While Eli did so, Nozomi examined her closely, not only to enjoy the show, but also to check how aroused Eli was. As if she knew, Eli undressed carefully and slowly, which made it all the more tantalizing. Nozomi would taste her soon enough.

Eli lay down and embraced Nozomi. Their faces flush and foreheads sweaty, they smiled at each other in silence. It was the weekend, so they could spend the entire day in bed, maybe take a bath together. Had Eli had this in mind when she’d brought the sandwiches? Truly a girl after Nozomi’s own heart.

Nozomi kissed Eli’s hand. “Letting you take the lead is not bad, either.”

"I’m glad you liked it." Eli kissed Nozomi’s nose. "When I touch you I go a little crazy."

"I hope I’ll get to see a lot more of this Eli in the coming years."

Eli closed her eyes and rested her head against Nozomi’s. “I’ll still be at your side when we’re both old ladies.”

"You’ll make a wonderful granny."

Eli giggled. “What that’s supposed to mean?”

Nozomi pressed Eli’s hand on her chest. “You’ll still make my heart beat this fast.”


End file.
